


Terrified

by tenshi6



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 20:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6344386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenshi6/pseuds/tenshi6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I said, I think I’m in love with you and I’m terrified.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Terrified

**Author's Note:**

> Story inspired by [this post](http://alotofthingsdifferent.tumblr.com/post/119777624430/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you).

The doorbell rang. Magnus snorted annoyed but got up anyway. He didn’t like being interrupted when sleeping – and he did need his beauty sleep, - but he also wouldn’t want to miss a customer who paid good money. But if it was something that would take long and pay poorly, then he would sure as hell decline, possibly curse the unsuspecting person.

His jaw dropped when he opened the door.

Alec Lightwood was the last person he had expected to show up. He looked rather… distressed. Gosh, Magnus prayed it wasn’t something about Jace.

“Hey! What happened?” Magnus asked casually but Alec didn’t reply. He was trembling and looked like as if he was about to faint. Magnus started to worry.

“Are you okay? Did something happen? Are you hurt?”

When he put his hand on Alec’s shoulder to guide him in, Alec came to his senses at last, and though he jerked under Magnus’ touch, he didn’t swat his hand away.

“What? No, I’m fine, well, I’m not fine but not hurt, I just- I don’t know.” He stuttered.

Magnus sat him on the purple sofa. “Okay, you’re freaking me out.” Magnus admitted, examining Alec’s face. They were still in the early state of their relationship and he knew Alec had to be handled with special care. He didn’t want to scare him by showing too much affection or too little. He didn’t want to mess up. Which was absolutely scandalous, when did he start to care about what Shadowhunters thought of him?!

“Sorry.” Alec smiled shyly. “And sorry for turning up unexpectedly. I should’ve called.” He added quietly, frowning at the bright pink rug in front of him.

“Don’t be silly.” Magnus smiled relieved and took a seat beside him. “You can come whenever you want to, I’m happy to see you.”

Alec nodded and fell silent for a few minutes, gathering up his courage. Then he turned to Magnus, his face serious. “We need to talk.” Magnus’s heart sank. It never meant anything good. His chest tightened suddenly but then Alec smiled embarrassed. “No, sorry, it came out wrong, didn’t it? I didn’t mean it like that. I want to tell you something.” He scratched the back of his neck, laughing nervously.

“Okay.” Magnus said slowly, not knowing what to make out of Alec’s strange behaviour. He was fairly sure Alec was about to turn him down gently, not wanting to hurt his feelings. He was pretty sure Alec would admit he could never love a warlock, because he was a Shadowhunter and things just wouldn’t work out for them. But then again, Alec wouldn’t be smiling or laughing if that would be the case. He was so lost in his thoughts that he couldn’t catch Alec’s words. He tilted his head. “I’m sorry?”

Alec blushed but held Magnus’s gaze. “I said, I think I’m in love with you and I’m terrified.”

Magnus gaped. He couldn’t believe his ears and just stared at Alec frozen. He did not see that coming.

Alec buried his face into his palms, groaning. “I’m sorry, it sounds so stupid, right? I’m so stupid, I just-”

“What? No.” Magnus snapped out of his reverie and caught Alec’s hands, wanting to see his face. “I-I love you, too.” He smiled gently, moving closer.

“Did you miss the terrified part?” Alec asked unsure.

Magnus grinned. “We’ll work on that.” And with that he brought their lips together for a sweet kiss. Alec tensed at first but relaxed quickly, smiling against Magnus’s mouth and bringing his hand up to Magnus’s cheek while kissing back softly.

Terrified had never felt any better.

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't forget to leave feedback. Thanks!


End file.
